Arquivo:Napoleon vs Napoleon. Epic Rap Battles of History 9
Description Download on iTunes ► http://erb.fm/buyNapoleon Hi! Hey! I'm writing these words on May 27, 2014! I don't know if you're just finding this video or watching it again, either way, hi and thank you. My name is Nice Peter, and I make songs and videos. I am going on a LIVE CONCERT TOUR in June and July of 2014, and I might be coming near you. I'm going to perform rap battles and songs, and you can meet me after the show if you want to. I'll be at: MAY 31, THE IRENIC - SAN DIEGO http://bit.ly/1kcrmt3 JUNE 1, THE TROUBADOUR - LA http://bit.ly/1kcrtEY JUNE 3, HARLOW'S - SACRAMENTO http://bit.ly/1kcruJa JUNE 5, LOLA'S ROOM - PORTLAND http://bit.ly/1kcrx7L JUNE 6, RICKSHAW - VANCOUVER http://bit.ly/1kcrxVp JUNE 7, EL CORAZON - SEATTLE http://bit.ly/1kcrCbC JUNE 10, ROXY THEATRE - DENVER http://bit.ly/1kcrF7i JUNE 12, THE VANGUARD - TULSA http://bit.ly/1kcrIQg JUNE 13, GRANADA - LAWRENCE, KS http://bit.ly/1kcrMQc JUNE 15, VAUDEVILLE - DES MOINES http://bit.ly/1kcrQ2v JUNE 16, FINE LINE - MINNEAPOLIS http://bit.ly/1kcrSYb JUNE 18. REGGIE'S - CHICAGO http://bit.ly/1kcrV68 JUNE 19, BLIND PIG - ANN ARBOR http://bit.ly/1kcrWak JUNE 21, WAITING BOOM - BUFFALO http://bit.ly/1kcrZTB JUNE 23, LEE'S PALACE - TORONTO http://bit.ly/1kcs2yH JUNE 24, WEBSTER HALL - NEW YORK http://bit.ly/1kcs49z JUNE 25, JAMMIN' JAVA - VIENNA http://bit.ly/1kcsaOy JUNE 27, CHOP SHOP - CHARLOTTE http://bit.ly/1kcsehr JUNE 28, THE MASQUERADE - ATLANTA http://bit.ly/1kcsfBO JUNE 29, HIGH DIVE - GAINESVILLE http://bit.ly/1kcskFJ JULY 3, DEAF INSTITUTE - MANCHESTER http://bit.ly/1kcspJn JULY 6, HARE & HOUNDS - BIRMINGHAM http://bit.ly/1kcstc6 JULY 7, THINK TANK - NEWCASTLE http://bit.ly/1kcsrB0 JULY 8, BROADCAST - GLASGOW http://bit.ly/ScDUuc JULY 10, VOODOO LOUNGE - DUBLIN http://bit.ly/1mArUxE JULY 11, THE EXCHANGE - BRISTOL http://bit.ly/Rybqup JULY 12, BUSH HALL - LONDON http://bit.ly/ScDZ10 JULY 14, BATOFAR - PARIS http://bit.ly/ScE0lM JULY 16, KB18 - COPENHAGEN http://bit.ly/1kctv82 JULY 18, JOHN DEE - OSLO http://bit.ly/1kctvVL JULY 20, DEBASER - STOCKHOLM http://bit.ly/1kcttx3 JULY 22, PRIVATCLUB - BERLIN http://bit.ly/1kctAc3 JULY 23, DAS BETT - FRANKFURT http://bit.ly/1kctCjU JULY 25, DEN EGLANTIER - ANTWERP http://bit.ly/1kctDo4 JULY 26, PARADISO - AMSTERDAM http://bit.ly/1kctEs9 http://www.nicepeter.com/ ------------------- Click to tweet this Vid-ee-oh! http://clicktotweet.com/Go6fK ► ERB Returns on May 5th, 2014 at http://youtube.com/erb ◄ New ERB merch: http://bit.ly/MNwYxq DOWNLOAD this BEAT: http://bit.ly/ERB9Beat Hi. My name is Nice Peter, and this is an Epic Rap Battle of History. We make these videos as often as we can, and we couldn't do them without you, so thanks. http://instagram.com/erb | http://facebook.com/erb http://twitter.com/ERBofHistory | http://google.com/ ERB http://erb.tumblr.com | http://soundcloud.com/erb http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.com ▼ CAST ▼ Napoleon Bonaparte: Lloyd Ahlquist http://www.youtube.com/EpicLLoyd Napoleon Dynamite: Nice Peter http://www.youtube.com/nicepeterToo ▼ CREW ▼ Executive Producers: Peter Shukoff & Lloyd Ahlquist BEAT PRODUCED BY: Edward Cayce of The Hollowz http://bit.ly/lKEm6Z Director/Editor: Dave McCary http://www.youtube.com/goodneighborstuff Director of Photography: Jon Na http://www.youtube.com/JonNaMean Behind the Scenes by: Mike Schroeder: http://www.youtube.com/thewarpzone Written by: Nice Peter, Lloyd Ahlquist, and Dante Cimadamore http://www.youtube.com/givememotion Produced by: Mickey Meyer http://www.twitter.com/Mickey_Meyer Production Coordinator: Aaron Zaragoza Special Effects: Brandon Perna Costumes: Mary Gutfleisch http://www.youtube.com/marydoodles Very special thanks to Chris Downey for all his wonderful help with the dancing. I don't like dancing, he made it much easier. http://youtube.com/jtcstyle5 keep your suggestions coming. see you soon, - nice peter Categoria:Vídeos